<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Babysitter by awoogah123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478507">The Babysitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123'>awoogah123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Crack, Date Night, Disaster, Evil Cat, Exy, M/M, kevin day's a babysitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Andrew leave Kevin to babysit their daughter and it's a... disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day &amp; Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day &amp; Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day &amp; Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun beat down on the backyard of the Josten-Minyard house whilst Neil and Andrew played exy with their daughter. Well, <em>correction</em>, Neil was playing with the mini set he’d bought Mary for her birthday, and Andrew was watching, eyebrows raised slightly.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> don’t tell me we have another junkie on our hands.”</p><p>“What can I say?” Neil smirked, swinging the miniature racquet over his shoulder, “She shows natural talent.”</p><p>“She’s four,” Andrew sighed. “Does she <em>really</em> want to be playing exy?” Neil turned to Mary expectantly, it wasn’t as if he <em>forced</em> her to play, she asked the majority of the time.</p><p>“I want to play!” Mary called, “I <em>love</em> playing!”</p><p>“See,” Neil said, sending Andrew a smug smile.</p><p>“Whatever,” Andrew sighed, rolling his eyes. “Hurry up, Kevin will be here soon, and then we’ve got to leave.”</p><p>“Okay,” Neil nodded, turning back to Mary. “One last shot, okay?” Mary nodded eagerly, hitting her racquet against the floor impatiently. Neil brought the racquet up high before sending the ball skidding across the patio, as Mary stepped out to catch and stop the ball, she tripped falling to her knees.</p><p>“Well done, Josten,” Andrew muttered as he made his way over to Mary who had just begun to cry. Neil ran a hand through his hair as he slowly made his way across the patio,</p><p>“Daddy’s really sorry,” he said, offering a sheepish smile.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she sniffed, letting Andrew wipe away her tears. “It was an accident.”</p><p>“You want a bandaid?” Neil asked, crouching down beside Andrew.</p><p>“No, I’m fine,” Mary shook her head.</p><p>“Brave, just like your dad,” Neil grinned, jostling Andrew’s arm slightly.</p><p>“Who was it that cried when they saw a spider in the shower the other day?” Andrew asked, turning to face Neil with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.</p><p>“It scared me!” Neil defended, “And I didn’t <em>cry</em>.”</p><p>“Sure,” Andrew muttered under his breath as he helped Mary to her feet. “C’mon, let’s go get ready.” </p><p>Neil and Andrew hadn’t been on a date for pretty much <em>forever</em>, they were happy enough spending time together in the comforts of their own home, they didn’t understand why they had to go out and <em>flaunt</em> it. Still, for some reason, they’d been persuaded into going out for a date. It was only at a restaurant a couple miles out of town, but they couldn’t exactly bring Mary with them, they had to improvise – that’s where Kevin came in. Andrew wasn’t entirely sure that trusting Kevin with their daughter was a good idea, but Neil had seemed pretty set on the idea, so he’d finally relented. Although, as Kevin waited on the front porch of their house, he wasn’t entirely sure why. He had <em>no</em> idea how to look after a child.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kevin reached up and knocked on the door. He heard Neil yell something through the door, and a moment later, it swung open. Andrew stood facing him.</p><p>“Day,” Andrew nodded slightly.</p><p>“Hey, Andrew,” Kevin smiled. “Excited for your date?”</p><p>“I will slam this door in your face,” Andrew said. Kevin’s eyebrows raised slightly – being a father <em>really</em> hadn’t made Andrew any kinder. Kevin mimicked zipping his mouth shut and chucking the key somewhere over his shoulder. “If only,” Andrew muttered under his breath, stepping aside so Kevin could step over the threshold.</p><p>Kevin had spent a lot of time round Neil and Andrew’s place, not as often in the past few years since they’d adopted Mary, but still enough to feel comfortable there. It was somewhat of a strange second home to him.</p><p>“Hey, Kevin,” Neil called from the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder as he scribbled something down on a small scrap of paper.</p><p>“Hey,” Kevin replied, walking up and slumping against the kitchen doorway. He shuddered at the sight of Neil and Andrew’s cat, Golden Syrup, curled up in a bed at the foot of the counter. Kevin didn’t <em>like</em> that cat, he didn’t <em>trust</em> it. It had scratched him once, completely unprovoked. You could tell whose cat it was...</p><p>“Andrew’s just sorting out Mary,” Neil explained, clicking the pen and dropping it to the counter. “She’s already had a bath, so you don’t need to worry about that.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Kevin muttered. “What’s with the paper?”</p><p>“Just stuff you need to know,” Neil said, picking the piece of paper up and stuffing it into Kevin’s hand. “You should know where everything is, but just in case.”</p><p>“Cool,” Kevin nodded, folding the piece of paper into quarters and stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans. Andrew walked in a moment later, hand in hand with Mary who was wearing a summer dress.</p><p>“I thought she was putting her pyjamas on,” Neil said, glancing at Andrew.</p><p>“She wanted to put her dress on,” Andrew shrugged. Golden Syrup jumped up and slinked around Andrew’s ankles, shedding ginger fur on his black jeans, he didn’t even seem to notice.</p><p>“She must’ve known who was coming,” Kevin smirked. “Hey, Mary.” Mary stepped back a little until she was flat against Andrew, she watched Kevin warily. Neil barked out a laugh.</p><p>“Mary,” Neil said softly, bending down until he was level with his daughter, “you remember Uncle Kevin, don’t you? You played exy with him in the garden.” Mary hesitated a moment before nodding slowly. “He’s going to look out with you for a while whilst we’re out, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Mary said quietly, left hand still clinging on to Andrew’s. Andrew glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall,</p><p>“We should probably be leaving,” Andrew said, turning to face Neil. “We’re going to be late for the reservation.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Neil agreed. He reached out and pulled Mary into a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek, “We’ll see you later, okay? Be good for Kevin.” Andrew gave Mary’s hand a tight squeeze before bending down and planting a small kiss on the crown of her head – Kevin tried not to stare, it just felt so weird seeing two of the most emotionally stinted people he knew being <em>fathers</em>. Of course, now he realised the majority of that was just an act.</p><p>“See you later,” Andrew said, letting go of Mary’s hand and nudging her slightly towards Kevin. Kevin held his hand out and Mary took it cautiously, he smiled down at her. Andrew walked out into the hallway, but Neil hovered in the doorway.</p><p>“If you need anything, call me,” Neil said, he shook his head quickly. “Actually, no. Call Andrew,” he corrected, “my phone’s probably dead.” Apparently becoming a father hadn’t made Neil any more sensible...</p><p>“Sure,” Kevin nodded.</p><p>“<em>Josten</em>!” Andrew called from the hallway, “Hurry up!” Neil turned as if to walk away, and then stopped again. Kevin suppressed a sigh.</p><p>“Oh, one last one thing,” Neil said, “be careful with her leg.”</p><p>“Her <em>leg</em>?” Kevin repeated, brow furrowed. “Why?” Neil opened his mouth to answer, but Andrew stormed out into the kitchen, grabbing Neil’s arm and physically pulling him to the front door. “<em>Why</em>?” Kevin repeated, a little louder. They couldn’t just leave like that.</p><p>“Bye, Mary!” Neil called as Andrew opened the front door.</p><p>“Neil, what’s wrong with her leg?” Kevin shouted, but there was no point – the door was already shut. Sighing deeply, Kevin turned to Mary, “Do <em>you</em> know what’s wrong with your leg?” Mary shrugged and started to tug on Kevin’s hand,</p><p>“Can I go play on my iPad?”</p><p>“Do your dads normally let you play on your iPad?” Kevin asked; Mary thought for a moment before nodding. “Then sure.” She flashed him a quick grin before running off into the living room, Golden Syrup on her heels. Kevin went after her – he was not going to let Mary out of his sight. With parents like Neil and <em>Andrew</em>, he didn’t even want to begin to think what might happen if something happened to Mary whilst under his care. </p><p>Mary seemed happy enough as she sat on the couch beside Kevin, she had her iPad on her lap and some headphones on. Kevin decided to watch some TV, there were a couple exy games recorded – courtesy of Neil – and he started to make his way through them, pointedly ignoring the stink eye Golden Syrup was giving him from where he sat on the other side of Mary.</p><p>“My daddy watches these,” Mary said, making Kevin jump – he hadn’t realised she had taken her headphones off.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kevin asked, turning to face her, “And do you like exy?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mary nodded eagerly, making Kevin grin. “I play it in the yard with daddy,” she paused, thinking to herself for a moment. “My other daddy sometimes plays, too, but mostly he just watches.” Kevin’s grin widened, he would <em>definitely</em> be bringing that up with Andrew later.</p><p>“You wanna be a striker, too?” Kevin asked, “That’s the best position.”</p><p>“No, that’s goalkeeper,” Mary corrected him with a slight frown.</p><p>“Oh,” Kevin said, slightly disheartened, “well that’s cool, too.” With a shrug, Mary turned back to her iPad, and Kevin turned back to the TV. She definitely got her quiet streak from Andrew.</p><p>After a little while, Kevin’s stomach started to growl, and he couldn’t ignore the sneaky side eyes Golden Syrup was sending him. With a big stretch, he stood up,</p><p>“You want anything to eat?”</p><p>“Some candy?” Mary asked, a grin slowly spreading across her face. Kevin opened his mouth to ask if she was <em>allowed</em> some candy, but quickly shook the thought away – it was only one night.</p><p>“Okay,” Kevin smiled, turning around and making his way out of the living room – leaving a reasonable gap between him and Golden Syrup.</p><p>When Kevin was in the kitchen, he pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket – maybe Neil had written what snacks Mary was allowed on there? When Kevin was finally able to <em>decipher</em> Neil’s chaotic scrawl, he saw that it mostly said about the location of the cat treats, and there was <em>no way</em> Kevin was optionally going to give Golden Syrup any treats tonight. He could wait until his parents came home. Mary, on the other hand, wanted candy, and he wasn’t just going to let <em>her</em> go hungry, so he set to searching in the cupboards. With Andrew as a father, it didn’t take long to find some junk food, and he visibly cringed at the sights of candy that filled the cupboards. Kevin could only hope that Neil balanced it out. Quickly grabbing a chocolate bar, and a banana for himself, he headed back into the living room. Mary was sat in the same position but Golden Syrup had shifted around so that he was lying on his back, Kevin glared at him as he walked past.</p><p>“Here you are,” Kevin said, handing the chocolate to Mary. As he looked down, he noticed a large graze on Mary’s left knee, a ring of dark purple bruising around it. <em>Shit</em>. This was <em>not</em> good.</p><p>Kevin tried not to let his gaze linger, Mary seemed happy enough and he didn’t want to freak her out by bringing attention to her scraped up knee. He hadn’t noticed it earlier, so she must have gotten it when he’d been in the kitchen, or something. Andrew was going to <em>kill</em> him, and if <em>he</em> didn’t, Neil probably would. Kevin backed out of the room, jaw slack – what was he going to do?</p><p>He reread Neil’s note, at the bottom it said clearly (well as clearly as <em>anything</em> Neil wrote was): <b><em>Ring if there are ANY problems!<em></em></em></b><em><em> This was a problem, but he didn’t want to ruin their date. Or face the consquences of letting their daughter get injured whilst on his watch.</em></em></p><p>After a little while of stressing, he did the reasonable thing that <em>anyone<em> in his positon would do – he rang Aaron, he was a doctor, after all.</em></em></p><p>“Day?” Aaron asked, voice slightly irritated, “Why are you calling me?”</p><p>“I’m dying, Aaron,” Kevin said dramatically.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Well, not <em>literally</em>,” Kevin conceded, “but I need you.”</p><p>“Kevin, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“There’s been an accident,” Kevin said quietly. “An <em>emergency</em>, some might say. I need you to come here right now.”</p><p>“What’s happened?” Aaron asked, sounding <em>extremely</em> confused.</p><p>“There’s no time to explain!” Kevin exclaimed, “Just get round here!”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“Neil and Andrew’s,” Kevin said. And with that, he hung up. </p><p>Aaron arrived a little while later. Kevin had returned to the living room, trying, and failing, not to stare at Mary’s knee; when there was a knock at the door, he jumped up.</p><p>“Thank <em>God</em> you’re here,” Kevin gasped, stepping aside as he opened the front door. Andrew was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and a frown.</p><p>“This better be serious, Day,” Aaron muttered, stepping into the house; he had a backpack slung over his shoulder and Kevin could only <em>hope</em> that he had a First Aid kit in there. “Where are the others?” Aaron asked, glancing around the hallway.</p><p>“On a date,” Kevin explained, Aaron crinkled his nose slightly. “I’m babysitting Mary, that’s the problem.”</p><p>“You called me round because you didn’t know how to <em>babysit</em>?” Aaron demanded.</p><p>“No,” Kevin quickly shook his head. “It’s Mary. She’s hurt her leg.” Aaron’s brow furrowed slightly, concern creeping up on him.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“She’s hurt her leg,” Kevin said.</p><p>“How?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kevin shrugged, “I just turned around and saw her leg was all cut up. Andrew’s going to <em>kill</em> me.” Aaron just shrugged.</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“In the living room,” Kevin replied, he stepped in front of Aaron when he started to head across the hallway.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Aaron asked, glaring slightly at Kevin.</p><p>“Don’t say anything to her,” Kevin blurted out. Aaron looked lost. “She wasn’t saying anything about it, I’m not even sure if she noticed. Just look from a little way away, I don’t want her getting stressed out.”</p><p>“You want me to check out her leg from <em>across the room</em>?” Aaron asked scathingly. When Kevin nodded, he rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, Day.” Still, Aaron preceded Kevin into the living room.</p><p>At the sight of her uncle, Mary pulled her headphones off and jumped off the couch, running to greet him,</p><p>“Aaron!” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his legs and hugging him tight. Aaron tried hard to suppress a smile as he wrapped an arm around his niece’s shoulders; if Kevin hadn’t been so stressed out, he might have mocked him for being such a softy.</p><p>“Hey,” Aaron said, taking a good look at Mary’s leg once she’d pulled away. The tension in his shoulders dissipated.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Mary asked, clambering back onto her seat at the couch; Golden Syrup was fully awake now and staring at Kevin. Kevin fought hard not to catch his eye.</p><p>“I heard you were on your own,” Aaron said. “Thought I might see how you’re doing.”</p><p>“I’m not on my own,” Mary said, pointing to Kevin. “Uncle Kevin’s looking after me.”</p><p>“Yeah, and he’s doing a great job of it,” Aaron muttered under his breath.</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>,” Kevin called, nudging Aaron in the side.</p><p>“Go in the kitchen,” Aaron told Kevin, running a hand over his face. “We’ll be back in just a minute, Mary.” Aaron said, following Kevin across the hallway.</p><p>“So, do you think she’ll be okay?” Kevin asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>“Is this a <em>joke</em>, Day?” Aaron asked, continuing when he realised Kevin was being completely serious. “Of course she’ll be okay! You called me here for a grazed leg. A fucking grazed leg!”</p><p>“She’ll <em>definitely</em> be okay?” Kevin asked, face relaxing slightly.</p><p>“Of course she’ll be okay!” Aaron snapped, “You made it sound as if she was <em>dying</em>, or something.” Kevin started to smile but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.</p><p>“Andrew’s still going to kill me,” Kevin whined.</p><p>“Can’t help you there,” Aaron shrugged, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder and starting to walk to the door.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Kevin demanded.</p><p>“<em>Home</em>,” Aaron said, as if it was obvious. “Mary’s clearly fine, and I was in the middle of having dinner with Katelyn.”</p><p>“You can’t leave me!” Kevin called, “You have to stay with me until Neil and Andrew come back. You have to help me when they try to <em>murder</em> me.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aaron sighed. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“<em>Aaron</em>,” Kevin warned, stepping forward to block the doorway but gasping when he saw Golden Syrup staring up at him. Golden Syrup stared at him unblinkingly whilst he meowed. Kevin backed away slowly, bumping into Aaron. “What does he want from us?” he whispered.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aaron huffed. “Some food, or something. I don’t care. I just want to go home.”</p><p>“Can’t you feed him first?” Kevin asked, trying his luck.</p><p>“<em>Me</em>? No way!” Aaron shook his head, “You’re the one that agreed to babysitting, not me.” Kevin sighed, shoulders slumping,</p><p>“Fine, but stay with me whilst I feed him?”</p><p>“You’re actually killing me,” Aaron muttered, but he slumped against the kitchen counter and watched on as Kevin grabbed a bag of cat treats from the top cupboard. At the familiar rustle of the bag, Golden Syrup sprinted across the room until he was standing at Kevin’s feet and yowled up at him. Trying to stay composed, Kevin grabbed a handful of treats and slowly crouched to the floor. Golden Syrup didn’t even hesitate to bite Kevin’s finger.</p><p>“<em>Oww</em>!” Kevin screamed, dropping the handful of treats to the floor, “He just bit me! He hates me!”</p><p>“I wonder why,” Aaron muttered, smirking to himself as Kevin waved his stinging finger in the air. Kevin opened his mouth to answer, but the front door swung open and stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.” Kevin hissed, he hadn’t realised how late it had gotten. Rolling his eyes, Aaron flopped his head onto the counter, he’d been hoping to escape.</p><p>“Hello?” Neil called, “Why’s Aaron’s car out front?”</p><p>“We’re in the kitchen,” Kevin called, voice weak and filled with dread. Neil arrived in the doorway, a small smile on his face,</p><p>“Hey, Aaron,” he said slowly, looking between Kevin and Aaron. “Where’s Mary?”</p><p>“In the living room,” Kevin said. “Actually, about that—” But it was too late – Neil had already wandered off to find his daughter. Instead, Andrew stood in the doorway.</p><p>“Why are you holding your finger like that?” he asked, pointing at Kevin’s left index finger.</p><p>“Your cat <em>bit</em> me!” Kevin called angrily, forgetting all about Mary’s leg for a moment.</p><p>“He did?” Andrew asked, he crouched down and called Golden Syrup over. “Good boy,” he said, scratching his cat’s head.</p><p>“<em>Rude</em>!” Kevin exclaimed, Andrew stood up with a shrug. Kevin took a deep breath. “Andrew, I have something to tell you.”</p><p>“What?” Andrew asked, brow creasing slightly. Kevin inhaled deeply before carrying on.</p><p>“Your daughter has cut her knee,” Kevin blurted out.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Andrew said, but Kevin didn’t even hear him for all of his babbling.</p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Kevin gushed, “I don’t know how it happened. I just glanced over and saw that her knee was all cut up. I’m not sure if she did it when I was out of the room. Or it might have even been that evil cat of yours, or something. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I’m <em>really</em> sorry, and please don’t kill me.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” Andrew repeated slowly, raising an eyebrow slightly. Aaron stifled a laugh.</p><p>“What? How?” Kevin asked, eyebrows flying up. Had they set up a nanny cam, or something?</p><p>“She cut it earlier whilst she was playing exy with Neil,” Andrew explained, looking at Kevin with a slightly disdainful look.</p><p>“Oh,” Kevin uttered, feeling a huge weight being lifted off of his chest.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Neil asked, appearing in the doorway, hand-in-hand with Mary.</p><p>“Kevin is the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth,” Aaron deadpanned.</p><p>“And we’re only realising this now?” Neil asked, smirking slightly. Kevin scowled at both Neil and Aaron. This was just embarrassing.<br/>
Kevin and Aaron ended up leaving at the same time, and as Kevin said goodbye to Mary, Aaron leant across to Neil and Andrew,</p><p>“Next time, just ask Matt to look after her, for <em>all</em> of our sakes.” Kevin was about to argue, but Aaron wasn’t wrong. Kevin <em>did</em> feel as if he’d aged twenty years in just one evening.</p><p>Kevin was <em>very</em> happy to be leaving the house that night; but before he did, he made sure to glare at Golden Syrup as he sat in front of Andrew, feigning innocence. Kevin could see straight through him.</p><p>“<em>This isn’t over</em>,” Kevin mouthed, ignoring the strange looks he got as he marched out the front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>